Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical sensor network and more particularly to an adaptive software-defined optical sensor network (SDOSN) architecture.
Description of the Related Art
Distributed sensor networks have revolutionized sensing with numerous applications. However, the existing sensor networks are costly and it is impossible to build separate sensor networks for different applications including environment monitoring, structural damages, tsunami effects, disaster handling and management, security issues, etc. In disaster situations, a wide range of information is obtained from many sensors and that information is employed to re-route traffic, reconfigure sensor networks to provide in a timely manner the required information for first responders and decision makers and consequently fix the problem at hand.